californiansimsnexttopmodelfandomcom-20200213-history
Californian Sims Next Top Model Wiki
Californian Sims Next Top Model Cycle 5 A modeling competition between 15 girls based on America's Next Top Model. (No more Justin Bieber Crap In This Section) TOP 15 (In rank order) Episode 1 : Flawless Statue Woman 15 girls arrived in Jamie French Salon in Los Angeles,CA for their makeovers , some girls have dramatic makeovers ! Alasia yelled at the stylish because she didn't like to have a short hair cut. After the makeovers all girls go to the new top model house for the first time. Then they had their first photoshoot as a 'Flawless Woman Statue'! Some girls did very well but Alasia and Bobbie stucked in the movement and couldnt deliver great photos to the judges. In panel Bobbie imagined Tyra being nude! Gezz.... *'First Call-Out :' Kendra Moses *'Bottom Two : '''Alasia Preston & Bobbie Sue Meyer *'Eliminated :' Alasia Preston Episode 2 : 'Haunted Bikini Models '14 '''girls remain. The remaining models have a party in the top model house to celebrate Alasia's elimination. Tyra Banks helped the models to find their word to represent their brand the best. For the photoshoot all girls were paired in a team. Their challenge was to translate their word into a photo. In panel crazy things happen like Tyra getting mad and Bobbie becoming emotional. Kendra, Audrey and Cameron had a conflict with Bobbie and Tyra. In the end Persia and Anabella were send home in a surprising double elimination because both girls couldnt deliver the message into their photos. *'First Call-Out : 'Sasha Thompson *'Bottom Three : 'Anabella Copp , Persia Lane & Valérie Tarud-Dominguez *'Eliminated : Anabella Copp & Persia Lane Episode 3 : Dress in Jungle The 12 ' remaining girls had a photoshoot in Houston,Texas! The drama between Audrey, Bobbie, Cameron and Kendra became more seriously. They fought and yelled at each other and annyoed the other girls with that! Marilyn got a new makeover but she didn't like it and she became more upset. But Alexandria and Valerie helped her to feel better about her new hair! In this episodes challenge the models were supposed to style and makeup herself and create a signature pose. After that the winner of the challenge was immune from elimination. *'First Call-Out : 'Alexandria Kmetko *'Bottom Two : 'Bobbie Sue Meyer & Valérie Tarud-Dominguez *'Eliminated : Valérie Tarud-Dominguez 'Episode 4 : '''''Black Lingerie 11 girls had interview with VIP Models Manager , Fausta failed to make first impresion and she was send home! 10 girls remain have fabulous runway challenge and the winner will have $5000 cash and one dress ! In panel Mila really cant impress the judges with her photo but Alexandria and Nadia placed in bottom two , and finally the judges decided to send Nadia home! *'First Call-Out :' Kendra Moses *'Bottom Two : '''Alexandria Kmetko & Nadia Langalia *'Eliminated : Nadia Langalia *'''Eliminated Outside Of Panel : Fausta Pietà 'Episode 5 : Street Fashion 9''' girls remain in this competition had a little bit of drama in the top model house , Kendra acts like Snow White because she think she is a princess in this competition since she got best photo twice and then Audrey and Bobbie make a poison lemon for her . Benay and Mila have a trouble and make both cant stand each other, and both become enemy! Cameron and Sasha hoping they can step up her game in this competition , and in the middle of the day all girl had photoshoot wearing street fashion! In the end, Alexandria and Cameron were in the bottom 2, but it was Cameron who got the boot. *'First Call-Out : '''Mila Angrossa *'Bottom Two : 'Alexandria Kmetko & Cameron Dian *'Eliminated : Cameron Dian 'Episode 6 : Petite Ninja Warriors 8 girls remain had little mock of go-see with Tyra and the winner last cycle Mrs.Katarina and ethnetumetumetumthe girl who wins this challenge can't be eliminated this week and for the winner of this challengezumteumteum is Audrey,Bobbie and Sasha and after the challenge the jeetugirls had a photoshoot with theme "Petite Ninja Warriors".And at panel the judges decided to send Alexandriarzmrzum and Mila home. *'First Call-Out : '''Bobbie Sue Meyerrzum *'Bottom Two : Alexandria Kmetko & Mila Angrossa *'''Eliminated : Alexandria Kmetko & Mila Angrossa 'Episode 7 : High Fashion Beauty Shot with Mirrors 6 girls remain fly to Honolulu,Hawaii and then all girls have a photoshoot challenge at the beach to sell a bikini's and Tyra will be the photogarapher , Kendra make great shot and she become the winner challenge and she have 100 extra frames in next photoshoot and also have all 6 bikini's ! Benay and Sasha didn't impress the judges and both placed in bottom two but in the end Benay was send home. *'First Call-Out : '''Kendra Moses *'Bottom Two : 'Benay Saana & Sasha Thompson *'Eliminated : '''Benay Saana 'Episode 8 : Haute Couture The models have first time Covergirl Commercial challenge and Audrey wins the challenge, Next day, all models do go-see and the designers were impress with Marilyn so she won that challenge and in the end Tyra announce a crazy panel and in the end Bobbie get eliminated in 5th. *'First Call-Out :' Sasha Thompson *'Bottom Two :' Audrey Yost & Bobbie Sue Meyer *'Eliminated :' Bobbie Sue Meyer 'Episode 9 : Goddess of Volcanoes Remaing girls had their last panel in Hawaii and then the top 3 finalist are revealed. The top 3 models Kendra, Sasha and Marilyn will fly to Paris, France in a plane that blows up. *'First Call-Out :' Kendra Moses *'Bottom Two : '''Audrey Yost & Marilyn Lewis *'Eliminated :''' Audrey Yost 'Episode 10 : Beauty In Vogue 3 girls in the competition move from Hawaii to France, they take Beuty In Vogue (Paris Edition) with Xaleniem. After that all girl remain go to panel and in the end was Marilyn send to home. *'First Call-Out : '''Sasha Thompson *'Bottom Two : Kendra Moses & Marilyn Lewis *'Eliminated : ' Marilyn Lewis Episode 11 : ''Runway Project & Covergirl'' *'''Final 2 : Sasha Thompson & Kendra Moses *'Runner Up :' Sasha Thompson *'Sims Next Top Model :' Kendra Moses CallOut (Tyra's Call-Out Order) {|class="wikitable" !rowspan="2"|Order !colspan="14"|Episodes |- !1 !2 !3 !4 !5 !6 !7 !8 !9 !10 ! colspan="3"|11 |- | style="text-align: center;"|1 |Audrey |Audrey |Alexandria |Benay |Marilyn | style="background-color: lightgreen;"|Marilyn |Bobbie |Marilyn |Kendra |Kendra |style="background:limegreen;"|Kendra |- | style="text-align: center;"|2 |Sasha |Alexandria |Marilyn |Alexandria |Sasha | style="background-color: lightgreen;"|Bobbie | style="background-color: lightsteelblue;"|'Kendra' |Audrey |Sasha |Sasha |style="background:violet;"|Sasha |- | style="text-align: center;"|3 |Cameron |Cameron |Benay |Audrey |Kendra | style="background-color: lightgreen;"|Kendra |Audrey |Sasha |Marilyn |style="background:violet;"|Marilyn |colspan="20" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|4 |Kendra |Fausta |Audrey |Sasha |Audrey |Sasha |Marilyn |Kendra |style="background:violet;"|Audrey |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|5 |Alexandria |Sasha |Cameron |Bobbie |Benay |Audrey |Sasha |style="background:violet;"|Bobbie |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|6 |Fausta | style="background-color: lightsteelblue;"|'Marilyn' |Mila |Mila |Alexandria |Benay |style="background:violet;"|Benay |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|7 |Nadia |Mila |Kendra |Kendra |Mila |style="background:violet;"|Alexandria |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 |Bobbie |Benay |Sasha |Cameron |Bobbie |style="background:violet;"|Mila |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|9 |Marilyn |Nadia |Bobbie |Marilyn |style="background:violet;"|Cameron |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|10 |Valerie |Kendra |Nadia |style="background:violet;"|Nadia |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|11 |Benay |Bobbie | style="background-color: violet;"|Fausta | colspan="15" style="background: lightgray;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|12 | style="background-color: lightsteelblue;"|'Mila' | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(238, 130, 238); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Valerie | colspan="15" style="background-color: lightgray;"| |- | style="text-align: center;"|13 | style="background-color: rgb(238, 130, 238);"|Annabella |colspan="14" style="background:lightgrey;"| | colspan="7" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-top-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-right-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-bottom-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); border-left-color: rgb(211, 211, 211); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| Category:Browse